Maple Syrup
by imsuchanut
Summary: "They're calling us, we have to be there!" "Who's calling us? And besides, we live in a time machine." "But I need more maple syrup now!" And there it was. The Doctor's real reason for waking Rose up was that they were out of maple syrup. 10Rose fluff. Happy Canada Day!


**A/N: So, I woke up, and my calendar says it's Canada Day! But I don't actually live in Canada, and the last time I went was when I was eight. So Canadians, I'm sorry if I offend you, I really don't mean to!**

Rose Tyler woke up to a large, overenthusiastic, loud alien. No, she did not have a pet. _Well sometimes he feels like one_. This animal was called the Doctor. And he seemed to find it perfectly reasonable to bounce up and down on the bed at-she leaned over to check the clock-seven in the morning.

"Come on Rose! Wake up wake up wake up!" She sat up and attempted to push him off, but he simply moved over and straddled her waist.

"Get off me, you alien git!" Said alien git responded with a cheeky smile.

"That's not what you said last night!" Rose groaned, 900 going on fifteen here. "Anyways, you need to get up!"

"I am up! I'm talking to you, aren't I?" He frowned; she had a good point. "Now why the hell are you waking me up? And what's gotten into you? Have you been eating sugar again?"

The Doctor pouted. _Why does she always have to ruin my fun?_ "I'm waking you up because we have to go somewhere _right now!_"

Rose yawned and leaned back into her pillow. "Why? Is it a…mauve…alert or-"

"No no no!" The Doctor leaned over and pulled Rose back up, which left them in a very close position; him still being on top of her and all. "Rose, we have to go now!"

"Why?"

"They're calling us, we have to be there!"

"Who's calling us? And besides, we live in a _time machine_."

"But I need more maple syrup now!" And there it was. The Doctor's real reason for waking Rose up was that they were out of maple syrup. _Well, that explains the hyper. I told him not to have any more sugar._

Rose gave him the meanest glare she could muster at the early hour. "You woke me up…for maple syrup?"

He had the decency to rub his neck and give her a sheepish look. "Um…maybe?"

"Right, that's it! Get off me now!" He obeyed, but stood next to her on the side of the bed.

"But Rose, I was just doing this for you!"

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Nice try, Doctor."

"I'm serious!" She gave him the 'explain yourself you stupid alien' look. _I really should stop classifying her looks. She might find it creepy that I stare at her so much. It's not my fault though! Okay, maybe it is…_ "Look, you know that stupid calendar you insist on keeping even though you really don't need to? Cuz I'm a Time Lord and all. But I happened to glance at it last night, and it said that today was Canada Day! So I went to make you a Canada themed breakfast, with leaf-shaped pancakes and maple syrup and Canadian bacon! But the leaves turned out looking like Slitheen, and all I could find was ham. And that's when it happened."

Rose yawned again. "When what happened, Doctor?"

"Well, I went to taste some of the pancakes to make sure they were edible. I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything off my food. That would be a bit pathetic. But I went to try them, and I put some syrup on, and it was delicious! So of course, I had to have a bit more. And a bit more. But then all of the syrup was gone!"

"So go and buy some more. Actually, don't buy more, you're hyper enough as it is. I can't wait 'til you crash later!"

"Rose Tyler, Time Lords do not crash!"

"What was that last time when you got into the Carambars?"

The Doctor rubbed his neck again. "Oh yeah, that wasn't pleasant."

"Serves you right!"

"So can we go now?"

"Go where?"

"To Canada, of course!"

"Why can't you just go without me?"

The Doctor tried to do his 'adorable' face, but Rose wasn't having any of it at seven in the morning. "But Rose, it's not fun without you! I wouldn't have anyone to talk to, or a hand to hold, and it would be so very boring! Besides, what if I get into trouble? Then you wouldn't be able to save me?"

Rose pulled the covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep. "Maybe in the morning" came out, rather muffled.

"Please, Rose?"

When Rose refused, the Doctor took the liberty of pulling back the covers (he gulped, after all she was only wearing his shirt), and picked Rose up bridal-style. She protested and tried to hold on to the bed frame, but he succeeded in getting her out of the room and into the Console Room, gently placing her on the jump seat. _Now we can go get more maple syrup!_

"Great plan, Doctor." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but he was too hyper to get it.

He smiled, genuinely proud of himself. "I know! Smartest being in the universe, I am!"

"So, since you're so smart, was it your plan all along to have us go out like this?" She gestured to their bodies, and he looked down. He was only in boxers, and she was only wearing his shirt. Right, so maybe I should've thought that through… The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck once again.

"Um, no it wasn't."

"Didn't think so. So, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't we have to go back to our room to get dressed?"

"Er, no, you're right?"

"So, Doctor, what was the point of bringing me out here then?" The Doctor gave her a small smile and then ran behind the Console. She groaned, he honestly was such a child. Unfortunately, Rose was up now and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. So she returned to the room and got dressed, making sure she took her time on everything. It would serve him right to wait a bit. Maybe then some of the effects of all the sugar would've worn off.

She emerged an hour later to find her hopes dashed. Instead of calming down a bit, the Doctor seemed even more hyper. _It was a wonder he managed to get dressed!_ Rose looked closer and saw that his tie was sloppy, his shirt was buttoned wrong, and his hair was an absolute mess.

"Doctor, while I was gone, did you happen to have more sugar?"

His only reply was his usual dance around the Console as they set off. _After this, I'm hiding all the sugar. You'll help me, right girl? _This TARDIS hummed in agreement. The Doctor finished the sequence with a loud 'yeah', and then the TARDIS started violently shaking. Not just the usual bumpy ride, but the time of shaking that made Rose genuinely scared. "What the hell did you do?"

"Well, I decided to try and make the journey faster by switching the polarity of the central cortex rebrandium, and we're gonna get there .134 seconds faster! Isn't that brilliant!"

"You're mad!"

The TARDIS finally stopped shaking, and Rose knelt down to kiss the grating in relief. "what're you doing that for?"

Rose glared at him. "I'm just glad we made it alive."

"Well, if you're going to go around kissing dirty things, I am not going to be touching that mouth today!" _Really. He did not just go there._

"This is coming from the man who licks everything! Besides, it's not like you were getting anything today anyways." The Doctor pouted. _All I wanted to do was celebrate Canada Day!_

They landed in a forest, and Rose could see the outline of a little building about a kilometer away.

"Ah, Speedy's Famous Syrup! Come on Rose, let's go get it!"

Rose seriously fought the urge to smack him. It was only a kilometer, but the Doctor succeeded in annoying her the whole way. He spouted out everything and anything, none of which made sense to her. It was hard enough to understand him on a normal day, but now that he was doped up on sugar it was near impossible.

They finally arrived at the little shop. Figures that we'd go here, the Doctor loves little shops. The place was a bit shabby, and didn't look like it got a lot of business, but the Doctor greeted the owner like they were old friends.

"Rose, this is Speedy! I saved his life a while back from a nasty bunch of Nifflers! They thought his syrup was gold!" And that started the (dreadful) hour long conversation about maple syrup. If Rose wanted to smack the Doctor walking here, she wanted to kill him now. Really, what was so interesting about syrup? She accidentally said that out loud at one point, which earned her a glare from both men. "Oh, don't mind Rose, Speedy. She's just grumpy from waking up early." And the syrup conversation continued.

Finally, (_thank Rassilon, whoever he is!) _the Doctor purchased two large glass bottles of syrup. "Doctor, do you really think it's such a good idea for them to be glass?"

"Of course, Rose! I'm not going to drop them. Ye of so little faith!" The Doctor seemed to be winding down a bit, and the walk back to the TARDIS wasn't as painful as before. But that didn't change the fact that Rose was extremely grateful to be back home. As they entered the Console Room, the Doctor asked her to start the vortex sequence while he put the syrup in the kitchen.

"Alright, but are you sure you can manage the doors?" Right as she said this, she heard a huge crash. Rose turned around to see the Doctor dripping in syrup from the knee down, and glass everywhere.

Rose started laughing, and how could she not? He looked absolutely ridiculous. She pulled out her mobile to send her mum a picture. Rose, no don't-" but it was too late. Jackie Tyler was going to taunt him with this forever. "Right, have we all had a good laugh then?" His pouting set Rose off again.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but you look so funny!"

"Well since you laughed at me, we get to go back and get more!"

"No Doctor, you did this, so we're not going back."

"But Rose," he whined. Really, how old was he? "I had such…_creative_ uses for it!" He said whilst giving her a look.

Oh.

_Oh._ Well, she supposed another trip wouldn't be too bad.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and pretty pretty please review! Reviewing will get you imaginary bacon. That's right. **


End file.
